Birthday Troubles
by Hairann
Summary: When Ranma mixes up the date of Akane's birthday he's got to try and find the perfect gift so she'll talk to him again...and gets help from people you wouldn't expect.


**Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

**AN: Editted for spacing. R&R plz.**

* * *

The morning had arrived just like any other but as Ranma slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, he got the oddest feeling that some thing was about to go horribly wrong. _Odd._ He thought to himself as he scratched his head and got out of bed. _Why do I feel like some thing is wrong?_ Ranma thought to himself as he grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

He walked into the changing room and was about to pull his shirt over his head when a thought appeared in his mind. _Better make sure._ He thought as an image appeared in his mind of Akane hitting him over the head with a mallet if he walked in on her in the bathroom again. He walked over and knocked on the bathroom door, but got no response.

"Anyone in there?" He called in keeping the door in front of him closed. Still getting no response he quickly walked over to the outside door and hung a sign that said the bathroom was taken and then began to remove his shirt. Quickly pulling off his shorts he entered the bathroom from the changing area and with in a few minutes he was relaxing in a hot bath.

* * *

_Man that felt good._ Akane thought to herself a moment after her hand had slammed into a pile of bricks and split them in two. _A nice hot bath would be good right about now._ Akane thought with a smile as she headed back into the house and towards the bathroom.

As she went to open the door something caught her eye and she stopped. After reading the sign on the door a smile once again crossed her lips. _Finally he's starting to learn_. Akane thought as she let out a soft laugh. "Ranma!" She called into the bathroom as she remained behind the door.

* * *

_Did someone just call me?_ Ranma thought to himself as he pulled his head out from beneath the water.

"Ranma!" The call came again. _That's Akane._ Ranma thought to himself as he sat up in the bath.

"What's up Akane?" He called out to her.

"Let me know when you're done okay?" Akane called from outside the bathroom.

"Sure thing!" Ranma called back as he laid back in the bath tub. _Glad I put that sign up. I would have a mallet in my head now if I hadn't. Though..._ He thought to himself as a smile crossed his lips.

_Almost worth it to see her naked again_. Ranma realized what he had thought and shook his head, fearing Akane would some how know he had thought it and start calling him a pervert again._ Still._ He thought when he was sure she wasn't busting down the door. _Might be worth it._ Ranma thought with a laugh as he went under the water again and allowed himself to relax.

* * *

"Achoo." Akane sneezed as she was walking down the hall after leaving the bathroom door. "Someone must have been thinking about me." Akane said with a shrug as she headed upstairs to her room.

_Wonder who it was_. Akane thought to herself as she pushed open her bedroom door and walked into her room. _Wonder if it was Ranma? I wonder what he got for me._ Akane thought with a grin as she looked over at her calender that was above her desk. She looked up at the gold star that was on today's date.

_Better be good_. Akane thought as she sat down on her bed and laid back. _Maybe a date, or some flowers. Or candies, or maybe a card._ Akane thought as she felt herself starting to blush. _But then again it is Ranma, he probably got me something boring._ Akane thought as she sighed and rolled over on her bed.

"He better not have forgotten." Akane said out loud as she felt herself starting to get angry. _Calm down Akane._ She heard herself say in her head. _At least wait til he screws it up to be mad at him._ Her voice warned as it echoed in her head. Akane sighed as she heard a knock on her door.

* * *

"Akane?" Ranma asked to the bedroom door when she didn't answer his knock. A moment later the door opened and she was standing in front of him, still in her yellow gi. "Bath is open." Ranma said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Akane said before walking past him and heading downstairs to the bath.

"Yeah some thing's wrong." Ranma said out loud to himself with a sigh. "But what in the world did I do this time?" Ranma questioned out loud as he headed back to his room.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi called up the stairs before heading back into the kitchen to bring the food into the room. When she returned, Ranma and his father had already taken their places at the table. "So what do you have planned for today Ranma?" Kasumi asked with a smile as the others were walking up and taking their normal places.

"Don't know figured I'd work out, got this new kata that I am trying to get down." Ranma said in between bites of his food that he was quickly shoving into his mouth as he battled his father to stop him from stealing it.

"What about Akane?" Kasumi asked as she sat down and began eating her breakfast.

"She's on her own today, I've got too much to do." Ranma said with a shrug as he finished what was on his plate and was getting up from the table.

"But Ranma..." Kasumi started before she was interrupted by Akane raising her hand.

* * *

"Forget it Kasumi. If Ranma doesn't care and wants to spend the day by himself, that's find by me. At least I wont have to deal with an insensitive jerk like him." Akane said coldly as she got up from the table, hiding her face so they couldn't see the tears. Turning, she quickly made her way upstairs and slammed her door, causing everyone around the table to jump.

"Baka!" Akane yelled at the top of her lungs once she was safely in her room before she collapsed on the bed and let the tears stream down her face.

* * *

"Ranma how could you?" Soun managed to ask before the tears started to gush out and he began sobbing.

"What did I do this time?" Ranma asked looking around the table confused as even Kasumi was giving him a stern look.

"You really are hopeless aren't you?" Nabiki asked looking up at him as she finished her breakfast.

"Will someone just tell me what I'm missing here please?" Ranma asked with a sigh as he looked around the table.

"Her birthday you idiot." Nabiki said as she got up from the table and headed upstairs.

"Huh?" Ranma asked still as confused as ever.

"Today is Akane's birthday." Kasumi said softly as she began to clear the table.

"That's today?" Ranma asked shocked.

"Really boy, you should at least remember you're own fiancé's birthday." Genma said shaking his head.

"I thought it was next week." Ranma said as he hung his head.

"No it's today." Kasumi said as she walked back into the room to get the rest of the dishes.

_I knew this was gonna be bad_. Ranma thought to himself as he looked over at the stairs. _Better get this over with._

* * *

"Akane?" Ranma asked as he slowly opened the door to her bedroom and walked in to find her crying on her bed.

"Get out." Akane said coldly in between sobs.

"I'm sorry Akane, I thought your birthday was next week. Honest, I didn't mean to forget it." Ranma pleaded as he slowly walked toward her bed.

"GET OUT!" Akane screamed as she turned to him and threw the first thing she found, her desk chair, at him. Ranma was caught off guard by her red and swollen eyes that he forgot to dodge and was thrown backwards when the chair hit him.

Before he could get back up, Akane had slammed her door and he could hear the sounds of sobbing coming from her room again.

* * *

"I just knew you were going to mess this up Ranma." Nabiki said as she opened the door to her bedroom and found him still sitting on the ground.

"I don't need you rubbing it in." Ranma said not bothering to look up at her.

"I'm not, step into my office." Nabiki said gesturing to her room. Ranma sighed as he stood up and followed her into the bedroom. "I figured you would forget and so I got this." Nabiki said holding up a small wrapped present after closing her door.

"How much?" Ranma asked without hesitation, knowing Nabiki was only doing this for her own gain.

"50,000 yen." Nabiki said sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"50,000?! You have to be kidding me!" Ranma yelled looking over at her.

"Nonnegotiable" Nabiki said calmly, not showing even a hint of emotion.

"I'll find something else." Ranma said as he stormed out of her room.

"Suit yourself." Nabiki said to her empty room as she put the gift in her desk draw. _He'll be back._ She thought to herself as she took out her note book and started working on her numbers.

* * *

_Got to think of something, got to think of something_. Ranma thought to himself as he made his way out of the house and started off down the street. _Has to be great or she'll never forgive me._ He thought as he shook his head not watching where he was going and ran into some one.

"Ouch." He heard as he shook his head trying to get out of the daze he was in but before he could said sorry, he felt arms go around his waist.

"Hello Ran-chan I was just coming to see you." The girl said with a smile as she held onto him.

"Ucchan?" Ranma asked confused as he looked up at her. "Sorry Ucchan I don't have time right now I have to get going so I can fix this mess." Ranma said as he pulled her off him and put her back on the ground.

"Why the long face?" Ukyo asked as he started to walk away. "I screwed up." Ranma said shaking his head as she caught up to him and started walking along side him.

* * *

_Perfect chance to be alone with Ran-chan_. Ukyo thought to herself with a smile as she followed along side him. _Even if he is a little down. Guess I'll just have to cheer him up._

"Tell me what happened." Ukyo said with a smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I forgot about Akane's birthday, well no I didn't forget I thought it was next week but it seems it's today. And now she's really mad. You should have seen her, instead of just hitting me and calling me an idiot she just went up to her room and has been crying ever since. If I don't get her a great gift to make up for it, she may never talk to me again. And believe it or not, I'd rather have her beating on me then not talking to me." Ranma said shaking his head as they continued walking into town.

"I'll help you find the perfect gift." Ukyo said with a smile as she started pulling him toward the nearest store. _Soon he'll see that it's so much better to be with me_. Ukyo thought to herself with a smile.

"Thanks Ucchan you're such a good friend." Ranma said with what little of a smile he could.

_A friend? After today you will know I am more to you_. Ukyo vowed as she started leading him around the store.

* * *

"What about this?" Ukyo asked as she held up a set of hair barrettes that had little ducks on them.

"Let's see either I'll get 'Ranma are you saying I'm not cute enough so I need these?' or 'Little ducks? Do I look like a little kid to you?'. Think I'll pass on those." Ranma said shaking his head.

_I would love to get these, maybe he's just over-reacting to Akane's response._ Ukyo thought to herself as she followed Ranma around the store.

"Well what about this?" Ukyo asked after a minute as she held up a blue sweater with a picture of dumb bells on it. "She's always using those things right?" Ukyo asked as she smiled up at him.

"Hmm let's see 'What calling me a tomboy isn't enough? Now you have to get me clothes that say it too?'. Don't think so." Ranma said shaking his head.

_Would she really react like that?_ Ukyo thought to herself confused then ran to catch up with Ranma.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he looked around the store. _None of this._ Ranma thought to himself as he shook his head. _None of this is good enough or will ensure she doesn't get even madder at me._ Ranma thought as he sighed again.

"Well what about flowers?" Ukyo asked when she saw Ranma was getting even more into a funk.

"To say sorry yeah but not for her birthday. It has to be special, it has to be perfect, it has to mean something." Ranma said shaking his head as he continued to look around the store.

_Why is he going through so much trouble, with the way Akane treats him, she's not worth the effort_ Ukyo thought to herself coldly.

* * *

"Aiya Ranma!" Shampoo called out as she saw him in the store and ran over, jumping into his arms. Ranma just put her back on the ground and continued looking around the store.

"What with Ranma spatula girl?" Shampoo asked turning toward her when she saw she was standing there.

"He's wasting his time trying to get Akane a birthday gift. That girl ain't worth this much trouble, he should just go with the flowers..." Ukyo said then noticed Shampoo was no longer listening to her and was instead heading after Ranma.

_Damn she's gonna ruin my alone time._ Ukyo thought as she hurried to catch up with them. "Ranma no worry about violent girl, take Shampoo on date yes?" Shampoo asked with a smile as she tried to throw herself in Ranma's arms again.

"Not now Shampoo, I'm busy." Ranma said not really paying attention to her as he moved out of her reach and then started looking around again.

* * *

"Ranma Shampoo help you find gift then you date Shampoo yes?" Shampoo asked after a moment.

"No Shampoo. If you want to help fine, but I'm not going on a date with you." Ranma said shaking his head.

_Well at least I will be able to spend time with him_. Shampoo thought to herself in perfect Chinese as a smile crossed her lips. "Okay Shampoo help Ranma." Shampoo said as she started looking around the store.

"What violent girl like?" Shampoo asked after a minute.

"Her name is Akane, not violent girl." Ranma said coldly.

"What Akane like?" Shampoo asked after a moment.

"It's not so much about what she likes, it's what she'll think and say when I give it to her." Ranma said sighing.

"What about this?" Ukyo said popping up with yellow workout headband.

"That says 'Are you saying I need to work out more?'." Ranma said shaking his head.

"Shampoo no hear headband talk." Shampoo said confused.

"It's what Akane will say to it." Ranma explained as he started looking around again.

Shampoo just shook her head and looked around. "Vio... Akane like this yes?" Shampoo asked catching herself as she held up a makeup kit.

"Allow me Ranma." Ukyo said with a smile, then turned to Shampoo. "That says, 'What am I not cute enough?'." Ukyo said impersonating Akane.

"Akane hard shop for." Shampoo said putting the makeup kit back down, Ukyo just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"It's impossible!" Ranma yelled in the store a little while later, causing everyone around him to stop and look.

"Ranma no give up, we find something." Shampoo said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah Ran-chan you can't give up." Ukyo said with a smile.

"Nothing is right. We haven't found one thing here that wouldn't make her mad." Ranma said shaking his head as he sat down on the floor.

"What about jewelery?" Shampoo asked after a minute.

"Yeah you can't go wrong with jewelery." Ukyo said with a smile.

"I've never seen Akane wear any." Ranma said shaking his head.

"Well we can at least go look at it, maybe it wont a bad gift for her." Ukyo said as Ranma stood up and they led him out the door.

* * *

"Ranma what are you doing with my beautiful Shampoo!?" Mousse yelled out as he jumped toward Ranma as they were coming out of the store.

"Not now stupid Mousse." Shampoo said hitting him over the head, causing him to stop his attack. "Shampoo just help Ranma find gift for vio...for Akane." Shampoo said before turning around and starting across the street.

"Gift for...?" Mousse started confused but realized he was being left behind and ran after them.

"Yeah she's pretty pissed at him so we've been looking for the perfect gift for about an hour. So far it's a no go." Ukyo said shrugging as they walked into the jewelery store.

"Everything we find, say Akane will be mad. So we no find nothing yet." Shampoo said sighing. "Akane too hard shop for." The Amazon said shaking her head as she started looking around the store.

"Hey Mousse." Ranma said as if he just noticed he was there.

"She must be really mad if you look like that." Mousse said when he noticed just how down Ranma looked.

"I've never seen her so mad. She didn't even hit me, just went up to her room and started crying." Ranma said sadly when he remembered the hurt look she had on her tear stained face.

* * *

"Well Ranma, I will help you look, I have some experience with buying gifts." Mousse said with a smile as he looked over at Shampoo.

"Lot of good it did you." Ranma said with a laugh.

"It had nothing to do with the gift itself, did it Shampoo?" Mousse asked as he looked back at Ranma.

"No gift nice, giver problem." Shampoo said agreeing with him and ignoring the hurt look on his face.

"This is nice." Ukyo said holding up a gold bracelet Ranma just shook his head, not sure how but he knew she wouldn't like it.

"This good?" Shampoo asked as she held up necklace that had the kanji for pig as it's centerpiece

_Last thing I want is another pig touching her._ Ranma thought to himself and then noticed the others were still staring at him. "Nah she'd see it as me calling her a pig." Ranma said shaking his head.

"Akane weird girl." Shampoo said shaking her head as she put the necklace back down.

"I think this will do nicely." Mousse said after a minute as he held up a heart shape locket. Shampoo was about to call him stupid but Ranma spoke up before she could.

"Mousse that's perfect." Ranma said with a smile as he hurried over and was handed the locket.

* * *

"I'll meet you guys outside, I'm gonna go pay for this." Ranma said with a smile as he watched the others head out before heading over to pay.

"Would you like it engraved?" The man asked looking up from behind the counter.

"Yes." Ranma said with a smile as he told the man what he wanted it to say.

"Now what Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked with a smile as he walked outside to where they had been waiting.

"Now I need flowers." Ranma said with a smile as he headed down the street whistling

"Why he need flowers?" Shampoo asked confused as they watched him.

"The gift is for her birthday, flowers to say sorry." Ukyo explained and then started down the road after him.

* * *

"Ran-chan what's wrong?" Ukyo asked as they walked into the flower shop to find him standing there staring off into space.

"I don't know her favorite flower." Ranma said sighing.

Knowing they were going to be there for at least an hour if she didn't do anything, Ukyo quickly picked up a bouquet of red roses. "Can't go wrong with these." Ukyo said with a smile as she handed them over to him.

"You sure?" Ranma asked as he looked down at the flowers.

"Yes!" All three called out in unison startling the people around them.

"Okay." Ranma said with a smile as he went over and paid for them.

"Do you go through this much getting gifts for Shampoo?" Ukyo asked Mousse after Ranma had walked away.

"No I just normally pick up the wrong thing first and have to come back when I realize the flowers I had gotten were in fact a leg of lamb." Mousse said turning to them.

Ukyo and Shampoo just looked at each other and then busted up laughing.

* * *

"You sure you don't want us to come with you Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked as they stopped outside the Tendo gate.

"Nah if she sees me with you guys, it'll probably just make things worse. But thanks guys for all your help today." Ranma said with a smile as he turned to them.

"Shampoo happy to help, but now you owe Shampoo date." Shampoo said with a smile.

"How about instead, we ALL go on a picnic. You, me, Ukyo, Mousse and Akane, providing she starts talking to me again. Will that work?" Ranma asked with a smile.

Shampoo thought about it for a moment before answering, "Okay that work for now." With a smile the three turned away and started back the way they had come.

* * *

Here goes nothing. Ranma thought to himself as he pushed open the gate. As he walked in, he stopped when he saw Akane with Kuno at her feet. _Great even he remembered the right day._ Ranma thought bitterly.

"Oh but a rose that fails to meet thy beauty..." Was all Kuno managed to get out before Akane had punched him and sent him flying into orbit.

"I said no Kuno!" Akane yelled after him before looking up and seeing Ranma standing near the gate. Anger started to appear in her eyes, and Ranma moved to apologize but before he could there was a loud crash coming from the wall and a moment later Ryoga was standing there. At once he saw Akane and ran over toward her.

* * *

"Happy birthday Akane." Ryoga said blushing as he held up the gift he was holding to her.

"Thank you Ryoga, so nice of you to remember." Akane said ignoring Ranma who was still standing next to the gate.

"I got it why I was in Hong Kong." Ryoga said with a smile as he watched her unwrap the gift.

"It's beautiful Ryoga, thanks." Akane said with a smile as she held up the fan that was decorated in flowers.

"Akane?" Hearing her name, she looked up to find that Ranma had moved closer while she was unwrapping Ryoga's gift.

"Go away Ranma." Akane said coldly as she turned and headed in the house.

* * *

"Akane wait." Ranma called out and tried to go after her, but Ryoga had blocked his path.

"Leave her along Ranma, I don't know what you've done but I think you've caused her enough pain for today."

"Go away pig boy." Ranma said as he tried to go around Ryoga.

"What did you call me?!" Ryoga yelled as he started to charge after Ranma, but Ranma just jumped out of the way and Ryoga landed in the koi pond.

"Cool off." Ranma said as he landed on the roof and started making his way to Akane's window. Seeing she hadn't made it upstairs yet, he quickly opened the window and went inside to wait for her.

* * *

"Baka, baka, baka." Akane said under her breath as she walked in her room and closed the door behind her. As she turned around a breeze swept across her and she realized her window was open. "Huh?" Akane thought out loud to herself as she turned and spotted Ranma sitting on her bed. Anger started to flare up in her eyes when she realized he was there.

"Ranma!..." She started to yell, but before she could even blink, she saw the blur coming toward her and as the rest of what she was about to say got caught in her throat, she was staring at Ranma who was just inches from her face.

"Akane listen..." Ranma started but was interrupted when Akane began to start yelling again.

"Ranma get out of my room!" Akane tried to push past him but he reached his arm around her and caught her by the waist, holding her body up against his. She found herself unable to speak as she felt the heat from his body covering hers.

* * *

"Akane I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your birthday, I thought it was next week." Ranma said softly as he held onto her tight, making sure she wouldn't get away before he had the chance to finish. "I even had a dinner planned, I made reservations at a restaurant and figured we would go for a moonlit walk after that. But seems I screwed up every thing again." Ranma said shaking his head as he let go of her and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You really had all of that planned?" Akane asked quietly as she stayed in her place at the door.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got the dates messed up. Here." He said holding up the flowers.

"Thank you Ranma, they're a nice birthday present." Akane said with a smile as she walked over to him and took the flowers.

"That's not your present. That's to say I'm sorry." Ranma said softly.

"Oh." Akane said as she sat down on the bed next to him and smelled the flowers.

"Here." Ranma said holding up the bag that he had set down on the bed behind him. Putting the flowers down, she reached over and took the bag.

* * *

Reaching in, she pulled out a rectangular shaped box and let the bag drop to the floor. Slowly, she opened the lid to find a heart shaped locket. "Happy birthday Akane." Ranma softly whispered in her ear.

"Ranma it's beautiful." Akane said with a smile as she looked up at him. Ranma smiled sweetly as he reached over and flipped the locket to show her the engraving on the back. 'To my Akane, love Ranma'.

"It's perfect Ranma." Akane said as she reached over and hugged him. Shocked for a moment, he just sat there, but soon he reached his arms around and embraced her. When they finally broke he reached down and picked up the locket, and put it on her.

"Thank you Ranma." Akane said with a smile as she reached down and held the locket in her hand.

"Any thing to make you smile." Ranma said as he wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her to him.

* * *

"Let's go Akane!" Ranma called up the stairs as he waited for her.

"So where are we going anyways?" Akane asked as she came down the stairs.

"Not going to tell you." Ranma said sticking out his tongue as he headed out the door with Akane following.

"Why not?" Akane asked as he jumped up on the fence and began walking along it.

"Cause it wouldn't be a surprise anymore silly." Ranma said with a laugh as he headed toward the park.

* * *

"Aiya Ranma here!" Shampoo said running over to them and was about to jump into his arms when she saw anger starting to appear on Akane's face, so instead she turned toward her and hugged her.

"Happy birthday Akane." Shampoo said with a smile when she had let go. Akane, confused by what had just happened, just stood there dumbfounded. Ranma gently nudged her with his elbow and shaking her head she looked up at Shampoo.

"Thank you Shampoo." Akane said doing her best to smile, still not sure what the Amazon was up to.

"Hello Akane, Happy birthday." Mousse said with a smile as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. He quickly backed away when he felt both Ranma's and Shampoo's glare on his back.

"Happy birthday Akane." Ukyo said with a smile as she walked over to them. "Thanks you guys." Akane said as her smile brightened, still not quite sure what was going on.

* * *

"I owed them a picnic for helping me pick out your gift today so I figured today was a good a time as any." Ranma said with a smile when he saw the confused look on her face.

"You guys helped him pick out my present?" Akane asked looking around at everyone.

"Lucky we did too. Poor Ran-chan was so lost that if we hadn't he would probably still be there." Ukyo said laughing as they started walking over to the blankets that were spread out on the grass.

"Thank you everyone." Akane said with a smile as they all sat down and started passing around the food.

* * *


End file.
